


practice piece: dialogue Sherlock BBC

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [46]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue, Gen, after sherlock comes back, not complet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: John has conversations with people after Sherlock comes back from the dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:this is not finished and won't be cause I can't write Johnlock right now to safe my life.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**John and Mycroft**

 

“John, I'm...”

 

“You knew didn't you?”

 

“I.”

 

“You've known all this time and not once did you think to tell me?”

 

“John, it was crucial that everyone believed he'd died.”

 

“Screw you. You knew, Molly knew. You're parents knew too didn't they? That' why they weren't at the funeral.”

 

“John.”

 

“YOU BASTARD! You knew how I feel about him! You saw me grieve! Two years Mycroft! How could you!”

 

“It was necessary John! Sherlock was taking out Moriarty's web, everyone had to believe he was dead.”

 

“Everyone except you and Molly.”

 

“John, miss Hooper was...”

 

“Don't! I don't want to hear it. Get out Mycroft, you've done enough.”

 

“John.”

 

“DON'T! I swear to god if you don't leave now I will beat the crap out of you.”

 

“He wants to see you.”

 

“Well, that's great but I don't want to see him.”

 

“John, Sherlock gave up a big part of his life to keep you safe, the least you can do is...”

 

“DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU ARE DONE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! He have up a big part of his life?! What about me, ey Mycroft?! Was it great entertainment? Seeing me lost and broken, wasting the better part of a year clearing Sherlock's name? Did you have a good laugh with your buddies up in high places? Or did you and Sherlock just watch me waste away?”

 

“John, I can assure you.”

 

“You can't assure me anything Mycroft! You think I will ever trust you again? Or Sherlock for that matter? I watched him fall Mycroft! I took his pulse and it was gone! GONE! Now get out!”

 

“He really wants...”

 

“I DON'T CARE WHAT THE GREAT SHERLOCK HOLMES WANTS MYCROFT! He didn't care about me enough to even let me know! One word! NOT ONE WORD! This is the last time I'm telling you this or so help me god I will drag you out myself. GET.OUT.”

 

“Very well. Goodbye John. I hope- Goodbye.”

 

**John and Greg.**

 

“John, you really should go meet him. He's a mess!”

 

“ _I'm not going Greg. I can't even stand the idea of considering it.”_

 

“John, he's been through hell.”

 

“ _So? Haven't we? I don't understand how you can forgive him so easily.”_

 

“Forgive him? I haven't forgiven him John. I'm pissed as hell but I'm also glad to have him back.”

 

“ _How can you even say that?”_

 

“How can't you? He's your best friend John. He's- well, he's special to you isn't he?”

 

“ _Yeah, and look at how much good that did me. I don't want to see him Greg. He lied! For 2 years he lied._ ”

 

“But he did it to protect us.”

 

“ _That's bullshit and you know it! He did it cause he doesn't give a toss about us! The great Sherlock Holmes, living off all the drama he can create.”_

 

“John, that's not...”

 

“ _NO GREG! I won't find excuses for him! I won't forgive him. He's gone too far. TOO BLOODY FAR!”_

 

“John, he needed to do this, to take down Moriarty's web! We would have never been safe otherwise.”

 

“ _That's the point Greg! He went after them alone! Moriarty threatened me too! He fucking had me at gunpoint!”_

 

“I know John.”

 

“ _And Sherlock doesn't even think about that! I could have gone with him! I should have gone with him, to help him, to protect him! He didn't even give me the chance Greg!”_

 

“John, it all had to go fast! There wasn't time to...”

 

“ _FUCK IT GREG! He could have found a way if he really wanted to! He always finds a way! He just couldn't be bothered. So no, I don't want to see him and I don't care how bad he feels now. I'm leaving, I have work in the morning.”_

 

“John. John, c'mon!”

 

“ _Goodnight Greg. I'll talk to you later.”_

 

**Greg and Sherlock ( after John leaves)**

 

**What happened? SH**

 

**I'm sorry Sherlock. He's just too angry right now.**

 

“He's not coming?”

“ _No. I'm sorry. He's just mad Sherlock. He's hurt and in shock. Give it time.”_

 

“But I.”

 

“ _I know Sherlock but you can't expect us to just be happy you're back and forget what has happened in between.”_

 

“I did it to save you all!”

 

“ _Yes. I know but that doesn't erase the two years we had to live without you. It wasn't easy Sherlock, for any of us.”_

 

“I. I'm sorry.”

 

“ _I know you are but sorry isn't good enough for now. Give John some time, give us all some time.”_

 

“You. Are you mad with me too?”

 

“ _Sherlock.”_

 

“...”

 

“ _I'm glad your back Sherlock, I really am but I need some time to figure things out. John does too.”_

 

“I did the best I could in the circumstances. You have to believe me!”

 

“ _I do Sherlock, trust me, I do. Get some sleep, you sound tired. I'll check in with you tomorrow.”_

 

“Greg, I.”

 

“ _Shht Sherlock. It's okay. I'm mad yes but I'm not leaving. Get some sleep.”_

 

“Okay. T-thank you Greg, for t-trying.”

 

“ _Not a problem Sherlock. Talk to you tomorrow. It's really good to hear your voice again.”_

 

“Goodnight, it's good to hear yours too.”

 

**Greg and Mycroft**

 

“You should have told him Mycroft.”

 

“ _And what good would that have done him? He'd just run off without thinking and then I'd had to worry about both of them.”_

 

“As if you didn't already? You saw him, he was heartbroken Mycroft.”

 

“ _It was too great a risk. I thought you understood that.”_

 

“Understanding something and agreeing to it are different things. You played him. Played me. You both did.”

 

“ _Detective Inspector.”_

 

“Cut the crap Mycroft! Call me Greg.”

 

“ _Fine. Greg, he made me promise to keep it a secret. Only Molly knew and that's because she was crucial for our plan to work.”_

 

“And what exactly was the plan?”

 

“ _Detective- Greg. I can't tell you.”_

 

“Oh c'mon on”

 

“ _Not even now, it's still classified information. Anyways what does it matter, he's back now.”_

 

“Yes, he is. But he's not the same.”

 

“ _He's still Sherlock.”_

 

“No. He's not. Whatever happened over there, where ever there is, it broke him Mycroft. You of all people should see that Sherlock's not the same man he was.”

 

“ _He'll get better.”_

 

“Are you sure? Is he getting help? Real help and not lazy arse excuses and platitudes.”

 

“ _Greg. No matter what you may think of me Sherlock is always my top priority.”_

 

“Then do something Mycroft! He went to hell and back for us and he's broken. I can tell, he's not the same. And now with John not speaking to him, not even wanting to hear him out. If he relapses again...”

 

“ _He won't! He's being monitored 24/7.”_

 

“Yeah, like that's going to stop him! Seriously Mycroft! Can't you two act like normal people for once and just talk!”

 

“ _Excuse me?”_

 

“You know what I mean. Go to him. Have you even seen him since you dragged him out of that hell hole?”

 

“ _... We spoke on the phone a few times.”_

 

“And what lovely conversations those were, I'm sure. You need to go and spend time with your brother Mycroft.”

 

“ _I. I can't.”_

 

“Yes you can. He's your brother and he needs you. No matter what he tells you.”

 

“ _Can't you?”_

 

“Don't you dare Mycroft.”

 

“ _Fine. I'll go see him tonight.”_

 

“Good, glad we had this talk Mycroft. See you later.”

 

“ _Goodnight Detect- Greg.”_

 

**John and Molly**

“J-John, what are you d-doing here? Are you okay, you look.”

 

“ _Like hell? Yes, I know. That's what happens when you find out your best friend is in fact not dead and your other friends have been lying to you for two years!”_

 

“J-John. I.”

 

“ _Save it! I don't want to hear it! What you did. It was wrong Molly, seriously wrong and I can't forgive you.”_

 

“Forgive me?”

 

“ _...”_

 

“In case you didn't realise John, I'm the one that helped make sure you stayed alive! All of you!”

 

“ _You lied!”_

 

“What are you? 5? It wasn't a game John! We all had a price on our heads! Sherlock did what he needed to do! I did what I needed to do! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me? For all of us? You're not the only one that loves him John! You're feelings aren't more important then ours!”

 

“ _BUT YOU KNEW HE WAS ALIVE!”_

 

“YES! AND I WISH I DIDN'T! At least you had the peaceful idea that he was gone! I knew he was out there, going to the worst possible places to bring down a web of dangerous people just to keep us safe! To keep you safe! How dare you be angry at him for that! He did it all for you!”

 

“ _He should have told me! I should have gone with him!”_

 

“And risk getting killed? No, Sherlock wanted you safe. He risked his life to keep you safe. He didn't want you with him, knowing you could die and for what?”

 

“ _For what? FOR WHAT?! FOR HIM DAMNIT! I would die for him!”_

 

“AND HE WOULD DIE FOR YOU!”

 

“ _...”_

 

“Don't you understand John? He did it all for you. You need to talk to him.”

 

“ _I. Molly, I don't know... I.”_

 

“It's alright John. I understand. But you need to talk about this. Give him a chance to explain.”

 

“ _Molly. I'm- I was a jerk just now.”_

 

“Yes, you were.”

 

“ _I'm sorry.”_

 

“It's fine John. Go talk to Sherlock.”

 

**Molly and Sherlock text ( after John leaves)**

 

I think John is turning around.

 

**Really? What happened? SH**

 

Let's say he paid me a visit and I gave him a piece of my mind.

 

**Oh. Are you okay? SH**

 

I'm fine Sherlock. He was angry and lashed out but nothing I can't handle.

 

I **'m sorry Molly, you only helped me. He shouldn't be angry at you. SH**

 

It's fine Sherlock, I promise. Just, don't screw it up when he does come around okay.

 

**Screw it up? How would I do that?! SH**

 

Don't play dumb with me Sherlock. Just be honest with him, don't hide.

 

**I never hide. SH**

 

You always hide. This could be the last chance you get Sherlock. Don't blow it!

 

**Okay, okay. Thank you. SH**

 

**For everything. SH**

 

Anytime Sherlock.

 

**Mycroft and Sherlock**

 

“Why are you here Mycroft? I thought you had a business trip.”

 

“ _They can do without me.”_

 

“Really?”

 

“ _I'm 98% sure they won't start a war so yes.”_

 

“So why are you here?”

 

“ _Just checking in with you.”_

 

“Why? I'm fine.”

 

“ _I doubt that. You were tortured Sherlock.”_

 

“I know Mycroft, I was there.”

 

“ _Yes well, do you need anything?”_

 

“Some piece and quite would be nice.”

 

“ _Sherlock.”_

 

“Mycroft. Be serious, why are you here? And why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“ _I already told you, just checking in with you.”_

 

“I'm not buying it. You never just 'check in'. You want something. What is it?”

“ _I don't.”_

 

“Don't lie to me Mycroft, you've done enough of that already.”

 

“ _Sherlock, I.”_

 

“You told me you'd help me Mycroft. You promised me I wouldn't be alone.”

 

“ _You weren't! Not always.”_

 

“3 weeks Mycroft. It took you 3 weeks to find me.”

 

“ _I'm sorry Sherlock. I'm.”_

 

“Please go. I can't deal with your guilt right now. Tell Greg we had our talk and it's all fine now.”

 

“ _Sherlock.”_

 

“Who else would get you to do something? Go Mycroft.”

 

“ _Sherlock, I.”_

 

“Stop. Not now, I can't. Just go.”

 

“ _Okay brother mine, I'll leave. But I'm coming back next week, same time.”_

 

“You don't have to. I'm fine.”

 

“ _And the more you say that, the less it's true. See you next week.”_

 

“Whatever.”

 

**Mycroft and Greg ( on the phone)**

 

“So how did it go?”

 

“ _What do you think Detective Inspector?”_

 

“That good ey, and seriously Mycroft, for the love of England, call me Greg.”

 

“ _For the love of England?”_

 

“I have a feeling you don't believe in God so I changed it.”

 

“ _Ah, I see.”_

 

“I'm sorry it was a bust Mycroft.”

 

“ _It wasn't a great success but you are right, Sherlock is changed and not well.”_

 

“I wish for once I wasn't right.”

 

“ _Yes indeed.”_

 

“So you didn't talk?”

 

“ _We talked... a bit. It wasn't very positive. He blames me for leaving him there.”_

“Mycroft, I'm sure.”

 

“ _No. He does and he's right. I failed him. I should have...”_

 

“Mycroft? Mycroft you still there?”

 

“ _I'm sorry Greg, something as come up. Goodbye.”_

 

“Mycroft wait!”

 

“ _...”_

 

“Damnit!”

 

**John and Greg.**

 

“ _I can't do this Greg.”_

 

“Sure you can. He's your best friend.”

 

“ _Greg, he's more then just that and you know it.”_

 

“That doesn't change a thing John. Go talk to him, go see him. Have you seen him since he got back?”

 

“ _One time and I gave him a bloody nose.”_

 

“Oh.”

 

“ _He was just so smug about it all, coming in all dashing and making jokes. I couldn't stand it Greg!_ ”

 

“You know Sherlock, John. He was probably scared shitless.”

 

“ _Could have fooled me.”_

 

“...”

 

“ _What?”_

 

“Nothing. Just go talk to him John. Seeing you both miserable is breaking my heart and according to my ex wife I don't have one so.”

 

“ _Your ex wife is a fool Greg.”_

 

“Hi, thanks mate. Now off you go. You can do this, just hear him out. Or kiss him senseless, whatever comes up first.”

 

“ _Greg!”_

 

“Just saying...”

 

“ _Talk to you later Greg. Get some sleep, you look like shit.”_

 

“Always a pleasure to talk to you John. Goodnight.”

 


End file.
